


Tender-handed touch a nettle

by threewayofthelord



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, mythological characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-11 23:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3336581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewayofthelord/pseuds/threewayofthelord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Similar to "What is and What Should Never Be" takes place post 7x01</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tender-handed touch a nettle

**Author's Note:**

> i'm still editing the second chapter, sorry. drop me a line on my tumblr :) threewayofthelord

Dean spins the damp coaster in his hands as he waits for the answering machine to pick up. When his brother's voice comes through the line he laughs, giddy. "Sammy!"

"Hey, Dean."

"Sammy, Sammy! Man it is good to hear your voice."

"Are you drunk again?"

"No man, I'm just happy that you answered this time."

"It's three in the morning, Dean. I was worried it might be an emergency."

"There's no last call when the bartender wants to bang you."

"Right well some of us have to work in the morning."

"Alright, alright. I just wanted to apologise, maybe see if we can start over. You know, all that new leaf crap."

"You're gonna have to elaborate. You've got a tree's worth of new leaves, Dean."

"Yeah. Look, I haven't had anything in a few days."

"You're at a bar, Dean!"

"They know me here. Free soda for DDs, great tunes, smoking bartender."

"Look, you can get mom to forgive you, but the whole forgive and forget routine isn't me. You're gonna have to work harder than that."

"I just want us to be brothers again. I feel like we missed out on somethin."

"You still working at the garage near mom's?"

"No..."

"Maybe if you have someone to keep you accountable you'll stop screwing up every chance you get."

"I'm not that bad!"

"I'll see you on Friday."

"Sammy, c'mon."

"Don't call me that. Lemme give you my address so I can get back to bed."

"Hey does Jess still wear those little shorts to bed?"

"Really, Dean?! Hanging up now."

"Wait-wait! I don't have to wear a tie to your house do I?"

"Bye, Dean."

\--  
Dean finishes his soda and grabs the soggy coaster that has his brothers address smeared over. Its easy enough to remember. Del Santo Community, drive 639. He double checks the gas gauge and loads his duffel before hopping in the car and heading west.  
-  
Dean is impressed with Sam's choice of neighbourhood as he pulls into the driveway. He didn't think his brother was into the whole "trust fund" lifestyle but that's Sam, always surprising you with how average he strives to be. Dean grabs the pie he bought on the way and eases out of the car. He laughs as he steps past the cutesy lawn ornaments. The house placard is painted over with pastels, depicting flowers growing out of each number. He doesn't see the carved rock on the other side of the steps that says "Novak"  
\-------  
Castiel slams his oven mitts in the refrigerator door (again) and yanks them out as hard to pull a sheet tray out of the oven. It's almost seven and he still hasn't figured out how to tell his mother she will not be meeting his future husband because he was dumped for his secretary. He's more upset about the fact he has to tell his mother she wasted a trip down. He pulls the last of the cookies out and starts slicing the duck to place on his 'good platter'. His mother is still in the dining room, rearranging his china cabinet no doubt, chattering on about how lovely Castiel is going to look at his wedding and she hopes he picked a man who could clean up well. 

"I know you enjoy those rugged types but they just can't wear a suit."  
Castiel grows weary enough over the evening to just want to spit out how he's been single for a week when the doorbell rings.  
\--  
Dean double checks his appearance in the glass of the screen door before opening it and ringing the doorbell, adding a knock at the end for good measure.  
When a short stout dark haired woman answers, Dean is taken aback. He double compares his coaster to the garish numbers on the wall in front of him before joking, "I dont remember your hair being so dark, Jess."

The woman chuckles and pats him on the cheek. "Castiel did say you were bad with jokes. It's so wonderful to finally meet you, Andrew! I wish Castiel had introduced us sooner, he's so secretive about his life but I try not to say anything. I think he's afraid of rejection." She looks him over. "His father was that way too."  
Dean doesn't know what to say. He's stammering even as she steers him to the dining area of the house and seats him. She takes the pie in to the kitchen and he hears her loudly praising someone. 

"Oh Castiel, he's absolutely Gorgeous! Not one for social calls, but he's so pretty we'll let it slide. Lets hope he's housebroken, hmm!"

Dean starts putting pieces together when he hears a deep gravelly voice reply. A dark haired man comes into the room with wide eyes and a weary but warm smile. Dean is pretty sure he died on the way to Sam's and this is heaven because the man is pulling him close and leading him out of the house. 

"I'm sorry you've been pulled into this. I assume you were heading to the Del Santo Community." He pauses as if waiting for a name. Dean stutters a few times before getting it out. "Well, Dean I can give you directions, but we're quite a ways from your destination. I've received Sam and Jessica's mail quite a few times and I doubt you'll get there before nine or ten. If you don't mind staying for a few hours and playing along, I will be indebted to you. I don't have the heart to tell my mother I'm not getting married."

Dean wants to bolt, to walk out with his head held high and find his brother and future sister-in-law. He looks at the guy, ready to tell him 'tough shit, dude' but this guy's eyes are so full of hope that Dean will help him get through what would have been a very awkward dinner that Dean just blushes and smiles.  
"So I gotta be your fake husband?"

"Fiancee. I haven't spoken with her in quite some time, she wanted to meet the man I've been talking about for so long. If you wish, we can tell her Andrew is your formal name."

"Nah, I think I can be Andrew for a night. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, right?"

"We broke up."

"His loss." Dean doesnt kow why he said it, only that it's the right thing to say. Cas graces Dean with another hopeful smile and Dean feels something in his chest pull tight. "This  
would be impossible, but I think I know you from somewhere."

Castiel tilts his head in confusion, eyes roaming over Dean as if looking for something. "I wondered if we had met before."

"I can't place it..." Dean starts thinking, trying to figure it out when Castiel's mother begins calling for them. "Anything I gotta know 'bout us?"  
\----------  
Castiel can't believe he roped this man into playing house with him for the sake of saving himself from a bad conversation with his mother. Dean explained his situation with his brother and Cas offered to help him in return. Dinner with his mother went smooth as it could be when a straight man is pretending to be your future husband. Dean was too stiff about touching or being near Castiel and those moments were a bold reminder that what Castiel had with this stranger was a spectre of what he had with Andrew. Dean was still more open to Castiel and genuine than what he could remember it being with his ex. It made Castiel sad to think what he and Andrew had was more of a good business relationship.  
Dean was shamelessly flirting with Castiel's mother, humouring her every compliment with a wink or touch to her hand before returning his gaze to Castiel and putting his arm around him. It would have looked completely natural to anyone but Castiel could feel how tense Dean was. 

When mother finally announced it was time for her to head to bed and made her way upstairs, Castiel sighed in relief and Dean, not removing his arm, relaxed into his side. He held Castiel questioning gaze before running his tongue over his lips. "You know, I could pretend a little longer, if you dont mind." 

Castiel's heart leapt at the prospect. "I thought perhaps you wouldn't be interested."

"Not my usual gig, but you're not so bad, Cas. It's been awhile for me."

"And here I thought chivalry was dead."

"I can be very charming when the occasion calls for it."

"Well, I wouldn't say no."

"Good- That's- That's real good, Cas."

"What are you going to tell your brother?"

"Honesty is the best policy right now. If I'm bringing you to meet him its the only way he's gonna talk to me."

"I'm sorry."

"Nah, my fault. I'm kind of the family fuck-up."

"I'm sure he'd understand your tardiness if you left now."

"Honestly, I'd rather see what your ex is gonna be missing." 

Cas blushes and Dean leans in and presses his lips to Castiel's. It's chaste and gentle and so sweet Dean might die if he wasn't so sure he already did. Heaven is the only explanation for how careful Castiel is with each touch of his fingers to Dean's body. He presses each one to Dean's face, fingertips lightly stroking along the line of Dean's jaw, framing him in before moving up his hair line, brushing the short strands back. WIth every breath, Cas slides his fingers over a different part of Dean as if trying to memorise every bump and slope and angle that makes up his fake fiancee. It's so reverent Dean feels this is something he won't ever be able to let go of. He tells Cas as much and the man looks so soft and vulnerable at that moment, Dean has to close his eyes before he starts thinking tonight means more than two people looking for comfort. When the sun rises, he knows its back to business. They don't get past kissing and groping before sleep takes them and for that Dean is both grateful and annoyed. He missed out on what he guesses would have been life ruining sex. 

Castiel's mother wakes Dean with a coffee and a knowing smirk to tell him she his leaving. Castiel seems to have disappeared before she came down because any evidence of his night with Dean is gone. The tossed clothes, spilled glass of tea and Castiel's phone are gone. Dean's clothes are folded on the coffee table and a brown afghan is covering his lower half. 

"Now I dont expect you would have saved yourself for marriage but if you could refrain when I visit, I'm a very light sleeper."  
Dean just nods, having no idea where that came from until she is in the kitchen speaking with Castiel. 

"Cassie, honey I don't know who Dean is but I'm sure he can't be any better than the hot dish in the living room. Just remember it's okay to browse the menu as long as you don't order!" Castiel's voice rumbles an indistinguishable reply.

"--No, I know honey, but the shower is right next to my room, if you're going to be doing those things while I'm here please do them in the basement shower!"

Dean smiles and falls back to sleep. He dreams Castiel is an angel. It's ridiculous how intense the feeling of longing pulls within his chest when he sees the shadows of Castiel's wings spread wide over graffitied walls.

When he wakes much later, there is a note on the table. Castiel has taken his mother to the airport. When he returns they can head to Sam and Jessica's house. Castiel's mother made an apple cake and Dean's clothes are in the wash. Once again, Dean has a feeling he is in a universe not his own. Everything at that very moment is so perfect he could cry.  
He takes his time bathing. The tub itself is big enough for five of him and he wonders if Cas has ever used it for extracurriculars. He runs his hands over his body lazily, taking pleasure in the warm water and thinking about Castiel's worshiping touch. Everything he feels seems much more intense and he is utterly pleased about it. He decides against masturbating in Castiel's tub (this time) and makes his way to see what he can scrounge up for food. He's wearing a pair of Castiel's boxers until his clothes dry and when Castiel returns Dean gets a sense of deja vu that sends a painful chill down his spine. Cas walks through the door and the rays of sunlight flash over his face like lightning as he walks down the hall. His suit and trenchcoat are rumpled and too big looking on him. The blue tie he's wearing is crooked and backwards and Dean feels like he's going to retch. 

Castiel pauses and tilts his head to the side before shaking it roughly and moving in to kiss Dean. Dean winces and Castiel feels guilt settle low and heavy in his belly. He doesn't look at Dean while he speaks.

"She wanted me to go to church with her before she left. How did you sleep?"

Any negative feeling or thought Dean had is excused for nerves and he shakily replies, "Like a friggin' princess."

"I trust you found the pea? I'm afraid we can't marry if you hadn't."

Dean guffaws and wraps his arms around Cas. "There's always Vegas."

Castiel gives him a look of intensity that drains the humour from the moment. He pulls back and straightens Cas' tie. "So are you wearing this to meet my brother or do you own a pair of jeans?"

"I thought this would be sufficient. We see each other almost weekly to exchange mail."

"Do you always wear a suit or was this a special churchy thing?"

Castiel looks to the ceiling and sighs. "What would you have me wear, Dean?" 

"What you're wearing is good. C'mere." Dean pulls Castiel to him and buttons the top buttons on his shirt and rearranges his tie so that it's flat and straight. He pulls the over coat in before pushing it back into place.

"It works for you. The whole rumpled businessman thing." Hand waving over Cas' general form. Castiel says nothing, making Dean feel like an idiot. "I dunno. Let's just get going."

\-------

They're stuck in traffic and Dean has to pee. The heat of the afternoon sun is beating down on the impala, air conditioner struggling to keep up. Castiel is still in his overcoat sitting primly. Dean's trying not to smile, half trying to figure out where he knows Cas from. Every time he thinks he's placed him, he feels like he's going to be sick and wonders if it's just the heat. 

"So potential business partner, huh?"

"You can tell the truth about how we met, but I would like you to apply at my brother's factory. If your past work history is anything to go by, you would be a well desired in the maintenance area. It's not cars, but it provides insurance and union benefits."

"What do you do?"

"Accounting, mostly. I did a lot of the hiring at first, but I'm after what happened with Andrew, I felt it would be best not to work directly with people."

"I'm still pretty shocked he left you for the secretary."

"As am I."

"Like, really shocked. You..." Dean stops. "You're something else, man." He avoids looking at Castiel.

"Thank you, Dean. You're very kind." Castiel bows his head toward Dean, a small tic of his mouth not really making a smile. Dean feels like cold water has been dumped on him. He feels frantic.

"I mean it. I-" Dean pauses and takes a few breaths. He runs a hand down his face in frustration. "I don't think this is how we're supposed to be. It just hit me that I don't even know you, man." Dean looks angry, but not at Castiel, not at himself. "I feel like I've known you forever. Like we've been through a lot but I can't remember it. I feel sick when I try to think about it." Castiel says nothing. He's looking at his hands. 

"I think I understand. I feel. I feel very close to you, but when I try to think about it, it slips away. Even now I feel it pulling away from me. I would like to calm you, to make you feel better about your situation Dean. Perhaps we should enjoy the time we have been given, rather than question this reprieve."

"See? Right there, Cas. How do you know our life before was bad?" Dean grabs his shoulder and shakes it gently to get Cas to look at him, when he does, his eyes are creased as if in pain.

"How could you know we had a life before?" 

"I don't know."

"You've loved me, Dean." Dean pulls back, surprised. "And I you. Perhaps too fiercely. I feel like whatever is happening to us is my fault, but I'm having trouble grasping why."  
Both men look at each other, trying to grasp the familiarity sliding through the air between them. Traffic begins moving, cars honking and breaking the rhythm of the engine and  
the hum of the air conditioning. A car tries to pass them almost hitting them in the process. By the time they recover the conversation is forgotten. Dean turns on the radio and places his hand palm up next to Castiel. Castiel doesn't look at Dean but he takes the invitation, twining their fingers together.

"I think I'm in love with you, Dean." Dean laughs and glances at Cas, who keeps his eyes trained on the traffic ahead.

"You don't even know me, man." 

"So?"

"Cas, this is stupid. Let's just not talk about that. I wanna see my brother. Hopefully he won't slam the door in my face."

Cas says no more but squeezes Dean's hand tighter. Dean squeezes back.  
-  
It's almost four by the time they make it to Sam's house. The Del Santo community almost looks like the same row of houses on Castiel's street. Dean can't help laugh at how similar everything is.

"As long as the house numbers don't have flowers on them." He says to himself. "I feel like I'm in the friggin' twilight zone."

Castiel leans close to Dean, "Are we going to be candid about last night?" Dean opens his mouth to say 'hell no' but the look on Castiel's face gives him pause. Like the wrong answer could break him. Dean thinks alarm bells should be going off in his head at this point but all he feels is calm. He thinks about how kind Castiel has been. How nice things have been for him in general. He's actually looking forward to see what could happen between them. He smiles and nods before kissing Castiel on the nose and mussing his hair. 

"Let's go, Cas."  
-  
Dean and Castiel stand as if frozen by the front door to Sam's home. Dean takes a deep breath and readies to knock when Castiel grabs his hand. "If things get too...heated, what would you have me do?"

"Uh, I didn't think he'd be that mad. I mean, either he'll let us explain or he'll tell me to leave. I don't think he has it in him to actually get too pissed." Castiel doesn't seem pleased with Dean's answer, but lets go anyway.  
-  
Sam's laughing at something Jessica said when he answers the door. He looks so young and lively, Dean thinks. He's happy and so Dean's happy.  
"Cas?" Sam's eyes are darting between Dean and Castiel. 

Castiel nods and smiles, "Hello, Sam."

"Dean. I thought. Well, I figured you weren't coming. I'm assuming you ended up at Cas'?" He's smiling, Dean thinks in relief. That his brother did come to see him or that he's okay, maybe both.

"He was very confused to see my mother, but he handled the situation well."

"Oh-Oh! My god, she was coming to meet Andrew! How did it go? What happened?" Sam looks so unlike what Dean remembers. It's like he's radiating happiness and energy. Sam's not really looking at him much or directing conversation, but Dean feels it best. Cas is keeping things positive. Dean's sure he'll have to explain himself at some point but he'll take the moments he can just watch. Even if it feels like he's watching someone elses life happen. It's dizzying.

"--She told me that keeping him pleased would keep him around. I've never been so embarrassed."

"Well I'm glad Dean helped you. He can be a little close-minded at times." Sam's looking at Dean, his smile isn't as big as it was for Cas. Dean knows Sam's still pissed no matter what he says otherwise. Of course, Dean has to make it worse. 

"Well, Sammy when you have a hot guy handed to you, you don't hand him back. Ain't that right?" He puts his arm around Castiel's shoulders, giving him a wink and a salacious grin. "So you gonna invite us in or we gonna stand out here for the rest of the night?" Sam's smile tightens as he looks between Dean and Cas. He looks worried. Or constipated. Dean can't make out his brother's expressions like he used to.

"Of course, sorry. Jess is in the kitchen making dinner, if you want to say hi, Cas. Make yourself at home. I'm going to talk to Dean for a minute."

"Yes. Thank you, Sam." Cas pulls away from Dean and with one last backward glance heads inside. Dean readies for the verbal shitstorm.

"What do you think you're doing, Dean?" Dean can't stop the eyeroll, but he does stop the smartass remark trying to wiggle out of his mouth.

"He's a great guy, Sam. Besides, he didn't seem too broken up over being dumped."

"Cas isn't great with showing emotions, how would you even know?"

"Look, we're here. I'm here. I mean, we can talk more about that later. I wanted to be honest, against all good judgement, so that we could start over. Cas is going to get me a  
maintenance job working for his brother."

"Dean you don't even know him!"

"Awwe look at you, being all protective. Makes me feel all fuzzy inside."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried for him. When you leave for some chick you met at a bar, I'm going to have to see him every week. It was bad enough having to give him all the stupid wedding catalogs after the break up. He still wanted them. He thought that they'd eventually get back together."

"Well, I don't know about all that. He seemed just fine with sticking his tongue down my throat."

"Oh my god, Dean. I don't want to know."

"I don't know what you want from me. There's no label on whatever we have, we're just kind of going with whatever. I told him about me, how messed up my life is. I'm not going  
to try to fleece the guy."

"No, I didn't say you were. I just don't think it's a good idea that you sleep with someone just because he treats you well."

"See here's the thing, Sammy, we haven't had sex. I knew it would end badly. I'm using my 'upstairs brain' now."

"You're such a shithead sometimes, oh my god."

"He's-I don't want to hurt him. You and him seem like good friends so I think it would be good you know. Build a good life, get my brother back, have someone to come home to.  
It's good. We're good right?"

"Dean,"

"No, don't use that tone with me. I haven't done anything stupid in a long time, man. You hardly answer the phone when I call. I miss you. I want to be a part of your life that you're  
not embarrassed about."  
Sam doesn't look at Dean. He looks out at the black car on the driveway, turns and looks into the living room where Jess and Cas are talking. Dean's looking Sam over, trying to remember when his little Sammy turned into big Sammy.

"Fine. Look, if you need anything-well, not money. I refuse to fund your problems. But if you need help looking for a place or getting to know the area we're more than willing. I'm stupidly going to give you another chance but only because I don't want Castiel to be dealing with you on his own. Are you going to be staying at a hotel or?"

"Well, I thought I could stay with you, but I guess if you're still that paranoid, Cas wouldn't mind me staying with him."

"You sound so sure about that."

"I know a thing or two about him that would have you blushing, Sammy."

"Ew, okay. No."

"So we good?"

"For now. If you hurt him-If you steal from him, Dean, we are done, understand?"

"Jesus, Sammy, I got in trouble for stealing ONE time. I was like 15."

"Credit card fraud counts as stealing, Dean."

"I get it! I'm not going to hurt him okay. Shit, man. I can do shitty things but I'm not a monster."

"Just. Let's go inside before I change my mind."

-

Sam's house layout is very similar to Castiel's. Dean thinks that's probably why they became friends. Probably had tupperware parties together. Cas is having an animated conversation with Jessica. His smile is so wide he seems like a completely different person. Dean feels terror creeping down his spine again. The urge to flee is so strong when Jessica turns her head and says hello that Dean backs into Sam, stepping on his foot.

"Dean, what the heck?"

"Uh, sorry. Gotta go to the bathroom. Long drive." He gives a strained smile and walks quickly down the hall to find the bathroom.  
He locks the door as soon as he gets inside, leaning against the counter and trying to catch his breath. He jumps when someone knocks on the door. "I'm almost done."

"It's me," Cas says through the door. "Sam wanted to make sure you were okay. He said something about the change of life."

Dean's looking at his reflection, wondering when he started looking like his dad. He opens the door long enough to drag Castiel inside before locking it again. 

"Something's wrong, Cas. I don't know what or how to explain. It's starting to scare the hell outta me. I know you notice it. Please tell me I'm not crazy."

"Dean," Cas begins but never finishes. The room starts shaking and Castiel pulls him against the door. "Just try to relax." His voice is shaky and he's pale as Dean is afraid. Dean hugs Cas who wraps a hand behind his head and gently strokes his hair. "Just breathe." The shaking stops after a short time. Dean doesn't let go right away. 

"I just want to know what's happening, Cas." Castiel pulls back and frowns. He kisses Dean's cheek before stepping away completely.

"I'm sorry I don't have any answers for you but I don't believe this is all bad."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"I trust you. You're the only one who feels it like I do. Whatever is happening is going on between us. I don't think Sam is in danger, if that is Sam. What if we are in the twilight zone?"

"Dean that's ridiculous."

"Whatever this place is doesn't seem to want to hurt us."

"What does it want then?"

"I don't know."  
-

They eventually make their way back to Sam and Jessica who are now in the kitchen eating. Jessica is the first to speak when they walk in.  
"Enjoy yourselves?" She's got a mischievous smile that's contagious. Dean grins at her and winks at Sam. 

"You know it."  
-  
The rest of the visit is short. By the time Dean and Cas were heading out Sam is almost the friendly brother Dean remembers raising.  
-  
Cas is quiet during the drive home. He only speaks once to tell Dean which route to take to get them home faster. Dean doesn't comment on what happened. He's hoping he forgets by the time they get home. He wants to try out the jacuzzi tub with Cas.  
-


End file.
